Communication of sensitive information through multiple parties presents issues of data interception, unauthorized viewing, and/or data control and validation. For example, middle parties (such as brokers) may read and/or modify the data during transmission. End-to-end encryption has been used to mask data traveling through transmission channels. However, end-to-end encryption is restrictive and prevents certain use cases which require an intermediate party to pre-process and/or read restricted portions of the data.
Current certificate systems rely on trusted third parties to issue and maintain authentication certificates. Such certificates are vulnerable to theft. In addition, if a false certificate authority is established and/or a legitimate certificate authority is compromised, fake certificates can be generated for one or more known domains and used to sign false messages or other communications.